


That One Night

by luuvvy



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luuvvy/pseuds/luuvvy
Summary: After Poison Ivy’s death, Harley Quinn had just never been the same, but not in the way many would think. Ivy had regrown back to life, so Harley had one thing to do: confess.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	That One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! This is my first publication on AO3 and I’m so excited! Hope y’all enjoy readin this.
> 
> Happy reading, my loves

“It must have been hard during the week I was… you know, dead. I’m sorry.” Pamela Isley uncomfortably shifted in her bed as she tried to get used to being alive again. Her body was the same, but she had been lifeless and underground for a week. 

“God, Red, you don’t gotta apologize for anythin’. I missed you a bunch, y’know?” Harleen gave the redhead a soft smile, slowly scooting herself closer to Pamela in bed. She comfortably laid her head on Pamela’s shoulder, sighing in content. “I really thought I lost ya for good. I guess I forgot plants could regrow.”

“Well, that was my first time dying, so I actually didn’t know that I could grow back either,” Pamela chuckled. “Thank you for always leaving flowers at my grave and for watering my plants. I think that helped trem

Harleen blushed out of embarrassment from that. The truth was, Harleen had always loved Pamela—as a friend, but she never realized how strong her feelings were until she thought she had lost Pamela for good. Her grief had tremendously grown every single day—like a virus—which caused her to sit at Pamela’s grave for hours a day. She always made sure to bring potted flowers with the right type of soil to her grave, and she even made sure to water them. She typically never tended to plants because that was Pamela’s job, but she just couldn’t let them die. It didn’t feel right to destroy the one thing that Pamela loved so much.

“Yeah, it was no problem. Anything for my best friend.” Harleen bit her lip, already knowing how wrong calling Pamela her “best friend” had felt ever since came back from the dead. Sure, it had only been roughly twenty-four hours since then, but Harleen knew that she had come to terms with her growing feelings for Pamela ever since her death. There had even come a time where Harleen confessed everything at her grave with her knees and hands trembling, unable to even see due to the overflow of tears. 

“Chuck missed you a lot too,” Harleen regrettably added. Chuck had proposed to Pamela as soon as she came back, which was a sour thought. Despite that, Harleen wanted to turn the conversation to something else anyway, even if it was on a topic about Chuck Brown. “He cried a  _ lot _ .”

Unfortunately enough, Pamela was observant enough to catch Harleen’s sudden mood changes. She raised a hand to pat Harleen’s head that was still resting on her shoulder. “Harls, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting odd for a while. I know talking about my death isn’t necessarily a fun topic, but I know for a fact there’s something else.”

“You know me too well for my own good,” Harleen muttered. Despite her nonchalant response, her heart had already begun to hammer. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin their friendship, or even Pamela’s engagement. “But I promise ya, I’m perfectly fine. I’m just a lil’ tired, y’know? It’s been a day: you comin’ back from the dead, lotsa crying and celebratin’, Chuck proposin’ to ya…”

Pamela finally deduced after just seconds of thinking, “Is that why you’ve been so moody today, Harls? Chuck proposing to me, I mean. I’d hope you aren’t upset by me being resurrected.” 

“No, I’m super happy for you two, I swear,” Harleen tried her best to assure Pamela, even if it wasn’t the most convincing act. “I told ya, I’m just a lil’ tired.”

“I’ll always be there for you, even when I’m married to Chuck, you know. You don’t have to worry about me going away for good once I’m married,” Pamela’s fingers ran through Harleen’s messy blonde hair before she let go to interlace her fingers with the blonde’s. 

Harleen felt the heat rising to her cheeks and ears unbearable next to Pamela’s warmth. She looked down at their hands intertwined and shivered at how amazing it felt for Pamela to just play with her hair. It felt great, but it was wrong. Every single bit of Harleen’s feelings was wrong. Pamela had even said it herself; she was going to get married soon. Harleen couldn’t risk Pamela’s future and happiness based on her own selfish feelings. 

Harleen became so stuck in her own thoughts that she wasn’t even sure how to respond to Pamela’s genuinity. 

“Harls? Harley?” Pamela called. “Are you okay?”

“I wanna be honest with ya, Red. I really do.” Harleen let out a loud sigh in frustration as tears began to well up in her eyes. “I went through so much shit while you were away. I think I practically lost a part of me while you were gone. I just—I don’t know where I’m going with this, I’m sorry.”

“I really wish I hadn’t died. I was gone when you needed me the most,” Pamela used her available hand to cup Harleen’s face to wipe a tear trickling down. “Harley, can you tell me what’s wrong? I want to be here for you now to make up for the week I had been gone. For me, okay?”

Harleen lifted her head up from Pamela’s shoulder that was now slightly wet from her tears. She wanted to confess while making eye contact, even if her eyes were slightly red and Harleen knew she didn’t look too hot crying. 

_ I’m Harley Quinn. I always make impulsive decisions, so why stop now?  _ Harleen continued to assure herself that professing her feelings for Pamela was not going to be a huge mistake. Today was most likely going to be a day in the past that the two would laugh about in the future. 

Pamela gave a small squeeze to Harleen’s hand, “Look, if you’re not ready, I understand. You can talk to me another time when you’re ready.”

“I love you, Red,” Harleen finally croaked out. 

“I lov—“

Harleen cut off Pamela, already knowing what she had assumed, “I don’t mean I love you as a friend. I love you more than that. I’m not sure when it started, but the moment you were dead in my arms, I guess I just realized. The week without you was horrible. I came to your grave for hours everyday, even talking to you sometimes. I just couldn’t take the fact that you were gone. I missed you so much that it was actually drivin’ me insane. I love you so much that it hurts. I don’t wanna see you with Chuck or with anyone else other than me, Red. I swear I felt my heart flutterin’ every time you laid a single finger on me today, it almost felt like a dream that you came back. You mean literally everythin’ to me and I haven’t been myself ever since you died, even when you’re here holdin’ my stupid hand right now. I know this is selfish of me because you’re engaged, but I just needed for you to know. I’m so sorry, Pammy.”

As Harleen finally closed her confession, more tears began to stream her face. Her hands were trembling, even while holding Pamela’s. 

Pamela took a few moments to process that Harleen had just professed her love for her. She was confused and shocked, yet she was relieved that Harleen had finally confessed this to her. 

“Harley, I won’t ever be upset at you for feeling this way,” Pamela leaned her face towards Harleen’s cheek to place a peck on there. “I love you too. I really do. I’m so glad that you finally shared that with me.”

Harleen’s world seemed to stop for a moment as she stopped crying to make sure she didn’t mishear. She placed a hand on the same cheek Pamela’s lips had touched as if to make sure it wasn’t an illusion of some sort. “But what about Chuck? You two are literally engaged, Pammy.” 

Pamela let out a sigh as she glanced down at the ring Chuck had gotten her, “He has an amazing soul and even managed to get me, someone who hates people, to swoon over him, but he doesn’t excite me. I don’t love him the same way I love you and I mean that. I’ve loved you for longer than you could imagine, but I had always thought our goals were too different to ever love each other. You had always been in love with the Joker and you had even left me to go back with him numerous times, so I couldn’t have possibly pursued my feelings. In a way, Chuck was my ‘safe bet’ kind of guy to avoid getting my heart broken by you.”

“I’m so sorry for makin’ you feel like I wouldn’t care for you enough to love you, Pammy,” Harleen sniffled. 

“Guess you don’t realize the importance of something until you lose them, huh?” Pamela smirked as she wrapped both of her arms around Harleen, tightly hugging her. 

Harleen smiled as she returned the hug, “Stay with me tonight, Pammy? I’ve been missin’ you for a whole week, so I have some catchin’ up to do.”

“Of course, but let me just make a call really quick.” Pamela leaned in to kiss Harleen’s lips, lighting both their bodies in a type of warmth that the two of them had been yearning for all along. 


End file.
